


Insecure

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Sanvers One-Shots [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Insecurity, Sister-Sister Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: [prompt from tumblr anon: Prompt (based in my own insecurities): Alex and Maggie are sexuality active, but Alex sees some lesbian porn one day (maybe Kara is trying to be helpful or something??) and notices a lot of the women have shaved crotches. Hers isn't shaved and she gets worried that could be a turn-off for Maggie and so she's insecure the next time they are making out bc she still hasn't tried to shave and Maggie notices Alex is nervous and asks why and then reassures Alex with awesome sex and fluffy words]





	Insecure

Alex couldn’t believe how supportive Kara had been since she had come out. Sister night had come to include lesbian romcoms and every tv show Kara could find that had lesbians in it, though they quickly learned that lesbians do not get happy endings on tv. Nevertheless Kara brought movies, and rainbow cupcakes, and joked about getting a rainbow cape, and Alex had never been happier. 

And then when she and Maggie got together, Kara let her spend endless hours gushing about everything Maggie. Her hair, her eyes, how good of a kisser she is. Just like Kara had done for years after every date, Alex ended up on Kara's couch retelling every detail from her latest date with Maggie. 

And then her relationship started progressing towards uncharted territory. Their make out sessions were becoming longer and more heated. Hands were roaming farther, and daring to slip underneath shirts. Alex knew they were headed towards sex, and she was nervous. 

So at their next sister night she decided to try and bring it up with Kara. They'd always had a rule that they could talk about sex happening, but neither of them wanted details about the others sex life. 

“So how are things with Maggie?” Kara asked as they settled into the couch for a good sister gossip and movie session.

“Everything is great. More than great. Really, _really_ great.”

“Ooh goodie, tell me everything about your date last night!”

So Alex gushed about the perfect dinner, and the walk in the park, and how Maggie came back to her apartment afterwards. 

“And then we were on my couch and she was on top of me and we made out for like, I dunno, probably an hour? And it was amazing and perfect and yeah, just perfect.”

“So have you guys, you know, done it yet?”

“Not yet, I mean, I think it's gonna happen soon? I dunno, she did touch my boob last night! Which was amazing-”

“Ok, too much info. You answered the question… I don't want details.”

“Sorry, I'm just, I dunno, really nervous? I've never done this before, and what if I screw things up? And I've never liked sex before. I've never enjoyed it with the guys I've been with-”

“Ok, first of all, you lied about it enjoying it. You always told me it was great, so thanks for that. And secondly, you don't like men. So…”

“Ok, yeah, I lied about it… but what was I gonna tell you? It always left me feeling confused and broken, and you weren't gonna be able to tell me what that meant! I didn't want to hear about what that meant! And yes, I don't like men. But that still doesn't mean I'm gonna automatically know what I'm doing when Maggie and I actually do it!”

“Can't you read about it online or watch some porn or something?”

“First, why do you know what porn is, you're too young for this, and yes I can read about it, and I have, but how I am gonna remember any of that when there's an incredibly beautiful, naked woman in front of me expecting me to do something!?”

“Of course I know what porn is Alex. I'm an adult… I've… seen things, anyways I don't want to think about a naked Maggie so you're on your own for this one. Let's just watch the movie.”

\----

A couple days later, Alex got home and found her computer set up on her coffee table, with a video loaded and ready to play. There was a sticky note stuck on the screen that read 

_Do some research. Enjoy yourself. Don't tell me about it. Love Kara_

“Oh god…” Alex muttered to herself. 

Alex pressed play and was surprised to find her screen filled with two naked ladies making out on a bed. 

Alex thought back to the night before, when her and Maggie had been in a similar position. It had been perfect. Maggie had been soft, and slow, and checked in with Alex at every possible moment to make sure she was ok. Alex had never felt anything like that before, and couldn't wait to again. She hadn't needed research. Maggie guided her. She told her what she wanted, she asked what Alex wanted. Alex had worried about it far too much. There was no way it could have been anything but amazing, because Maggie was amazing. 

Alex briefly thought about turning the video off. Maggie was coming over in a few hours and she needed to clean and prepare dinner, well, order dinner, and probably shouldn’t watch the women on her screen. But she was curious. So she let it play. And then she let several more play. And she watched, and analyzed, and tried to remember some of the things they were doing to try with Maggie later.

But there was one thing she noticed that she couldn’t stop thinking about.

Almost all the women on her screen had shaved… down there. Was that something that women were supposed to do? Had she missed that memo somewhere along the way? 

Alex thought back to last night. Maggie wasn’t shaved down there. But it was pretty tidy. Alex had noticed she had trimmed it short, and it was clear Maggie had put some time and effort into making it look nice. It wasn’t that Alex didn’t keep it tidy down there, but she’d just had never thought about shaving. She got bikini waxes done so she could wear her nice bathing suits to the beach, but she had never thought about trying to make it look a certain way. Was she supposed to? Did Maggie think it was gross? Was she not going to want to have sex again? 

After another video played with yet more cleanly shaven women, Alex decided to give it a try and headed to her bathroom. She rummaged through her cupboards trying to find a razor, and found an empty package.

“Of course…” she mumbled. She had forgotten to add them to her grocery list when she had used the last one.

Alex went back to her computer and closed the videos. She busied herself with ordering food and cleaning and recleaning every surface in her apartment until she heard Maggie knock to keep her nerves at bay. She was so incredibly worried about not having thought to shave, and didn’t want to find out if Maggie thought it was unattractive, or a turn-off, or if she didn’t want to have sex again. Because Alex really _really_ wanted to have sex again.

They enjoyed a nice dinner and ended up on the couch, Maggie on top of Alex. Both of their shirts and bras had found new homes on the floor, and Alex couldn’t help but wonder how she hadn’t figured out she was gay as she stared at Maggie’s chest. In the heat of their make out Alex had forgotten about her nerves, but looking at Maggie’s chest like that make her think about Maggie naked, which made her think about her unshaven crotch again, and the nerves came rushing back. 

Alex hadn’t realized she had frozen until Maggie backed off of her and tossed the blanket on the back of the couch over her, while she covered herself with a pillow. 

“You ok, Alex?” She asked, her voice laced with concern.

“Uh- yeah, yeah I’m good. Just, really gay. That’s all. Yup.”

“Uh huh. You’ve been nervous all night. And you just completely froze on me. What gives? Was last night not ok? Is this not ok?”

“No Maggie! Last night was perfect! This is amazing!”

“Then what is it? What’s wrong?”

Alex turned red, but knew she couldn’t hide this from Maggie. So she rushed through the whole story, ending with “And then I couldn’t find a razor and I’m worried that maybe you won’t find me attractive, or you won’t want to have sex with me again, and I _really_ want to have sex with you again, so…”

Maggie let out a small chuckle.

“That’s what you’ve been so worried about?”

“Yeah…?”

“Alex, you don’t have to shave your crotch if you don’t want to. It’s all about what you want. It’s not going to change anything for me! I mean, if you want to, go ahead. I can even help you if you want. But no matter what you’ve got going on down there for hair, you will still be attractive to me! Always! And I _really_ want to have sex with you too. Last night was… really amazing.”

“...You would help me shave my crotch… why on earth would you want to do that….?”

“That’s what you got out of that, Danvers? And yes, I would.” Maggie said, matter-of-factly. “I wouldn’t want you to cut yourself or something! Then I wouldn’t be able to have my way with you!”

“Well we can’t have that then can we? Come here. I want to go back to the part where we’re making out and I can touch your boobs.”

Maggie laughed and tossed the pillow and the blanket onto the floor, and straddled Alex.

“Like this?”

Maggie took Alex’s hands and brought them to her chest, cupping her breasts.

“Yeah, like that.” Alex said, somewhat dazed. “I am so gay…”

“Good, cause so am I… and I want to do really gay things with you.”

“Like what?” Alex asked, biting her lip.

“Why don’t I show you…”

Maggie crawled down Alex’s body and undid her jeans, sliding them down her long legs. She noticed the large wet patch on Alex’s underwear.

“Are you this wet for me, or is it cause of all the lesbian porn Kara _made_ you watch this afternoon?” Maggie asked, teasingly.

“You. Mostly… I may have changed before you got here. But it’s mostly you. It’s always you.”

Maggie hooked her fingers around the waistband and pulled them slowly down Alex’s legs, leaving kisses as she went. 

“Did you touch yourself while you were watching?”

“No…” Alex breathed. “But I wanted to.”

“You could’ve, you know. I wouldn’t mind. It’s really hot to think about you getting yourself off.”

Alex moaned at the thought.

“You know,” she said, “there were some things I saw that looked like fun…”

“Mmm? Like what?”

Alex pushed Maggie up off of her and stood. She walked towards her bed on the other side of the apartment. 

“You’ll just have to come to bed and find out… But you’ll have to lose the pants first, Sawyer. They might get in the way of what I have planned…”

Maggie ran after her, tearing her pants off as she went.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me prompts on tumblr [@piece-of-my-harto](https://piece-of-my-harto.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
